cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Corran Lonestalk
Corran's Early Life. A few years ago, there was a young, smart, brave boy named Corran Lonestalk. His home planet was Tatoonie. He was very smart, a excellent fighter, and a very fast runner. He's always wanted to be a Jedi since he was 5 years old. Her mother died of Blue Shadow Virus when Corran Was 8, but something went horribly wrong when he was 10. One night when Corran was doing target practice with his blaster, he suddenly heard explosions, screaming, the sound of blaster shots, and the sound of lightsabers cutting and slicing. So he went in his room and looked out the window. Of course, his village was being attacked. He opened his window and shot a near by Sith, and tried to reach for the Sith's lightsaber, but he couldn't reach it. He tried to stretch out when all of a sudden the lightsaber just came to him. He had used the force for the first time. After that, he got his arm inside and shut the window, and activated the lightsaber and saw that the crystal was red. He then quickly took apart the lightsaber and took the crystal out, then he grabbed a blue lightsaber crystal he found and put it in the lightsaber then put it back together. He put his blaster in his blaster holder, opened the window and flipped out of it. He started fighting the Sith just like a Jedi, even in a Jedi Stance. Just then, he saw his dad running out of the door with a green lightsaber. His father was a Jedi, but he never knew it. Then he saw a Sith on the roof of his house, then the Sith jumped off and surprise attacked his dad. Sadly, his father died. He then began fighting like a real Jedi, and he even did a force push. When Corran almost killed them all, they retreated. Corran got rid of all the bodies. Just then, Corran heard a ship landing and saw someone come out of it. The man was a Jedi and he asked what happened. Corran explained what happened and that his father died and that he held off the Sith. The Jedi said that Corran could go to Coruscant to train to become a Jedi Knight. Corran's Early Jedi Life. When they landed, the jedi that brought him to the temple gave him another lightsaber. He took it and got out his other lightsaber and turned the both of his lightsabers on. The one he just got was green. He then turned off his lightsabers and put them on his belt. He left the ship and explored the temple. While he was exploring the temple, Corran met a young padawan named Dexter Flameburner. Corran asked what Dexter's crystal color was, and Dexter said green. Just then a Jedi Knight came to Corran and Dexter and told them it was time for the Jedi Knights to choose their padawans. Corran and Dexter walked to the jedi council talking about if they're gonna get chosen or not. When they got to the jedi council, they bowed, and then got in line. There were Jedi Knights deciding who to pick. One Jedi Knight named Shadow Melkspeed, picked Corran. But sadly Dexter didn't get chosen. Corran said maybe he'd get chosen next time, then left with his new master. Corran's Jedi Training. They went to Shadow's Jedi Living Quarters to train. First they tried dueling, then stealth, and last, they tried using the force. Corran succeeded at all of them. He had a true gift. 6 months into training, Corran knew he was ready to take the Jedi trials. Shadow took him to the training room for the Jedi Trials. After he was done, A Jedi Knight told Shadow that Corran passed the test. Then Shadow told Corran that he passed. About 2 years later, he ran into Dexter. They hadn't seen each other for a while, so they played some games. When they finished a game, Dexter had to go to the Jedi Council for Jedi Knights to choose their padawan. Corran's First Padawan. Corran also had to go to choose his padawan. When him and Dexter got there, they bowed, and Dexter got with the younglings and Corran got with the Jedi Knights to choose a padawan. Corran chose Dexter and took him to his new Jedi Living Quarters to train him. Dexter also became a Jedi Knight. The Rebellion Being Born. When they entered a squad called the Grand Jedi Order. Corran was a good friend with the leader so they both became Generals. When an evil Sith rose up named Xalandra Nova, Corran and Dexter met two brave warriors. Dirk Bryant, a brave, smart, strong, and funny Jedi, and Tyrral Magnadueler, an excellent fighter and a great shot with a blaster. He was also an awesome builder. When they got to bond, they left the squad and made The Galactic Rebel Alliance. They were a great group and all were excellent fighters, but when Dirk went on a stealth mission to infiltrate Nova's squad, Dark Nebula, he was spotted and barely escaped. Corran was worried, but when Dirk got back, Corran cooled down. But Dirk said The Galactic Rebel Alliance and Dark Nebula are now at war. The Galactic Rebel Alliance Vs Dark Nebula. Just then, Dirk's sister, Thalia Bryant, walked in and Dexter instantly fell in love. Later during the war, they got married, but kept it a secret. During Corran's free time, he went to visit his master, Shadow, on his new Cruiser. While he was there, he met a beautiful blonde haired girl, Mara Galenova. He instantly fell in love with her and they got married, but kept it a secret just like Dexter and Thalia. It's been 4 years since the war against Dark Nebula and it's finally over. The Galactic Rebel Alliance won the war. But, it's not over yet. While Corran, Dexter, Dirk, Tyrral, Thalia, and Shadow were at Corran's Elite Renegade Kamino Base, they were attacked. They fought them and they almost defeated them when they fell back. Who was the squad of bandits? That they didn't know. The Galactic Rebel Alliance has a new enemy, but thats a whole different story. Category:Republic Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Master Category:Rebellion Category:Jedi Sentinel Category:Humans